(a) Technical Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure relates to an inspection device of a head-up display for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an inspection device and method of a head-up display which inspect and correct the operation of a head-up display for a vehicle in a vehicle inspection line.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles are equipped with a DAS (Driver Assistance System) to provide drivers with convenience and safety while the vehicles are in motion. The DAS keeps track of the driving lane, gives an alarm for straying from the driving lane, secures a safe distance from adjacent vehicles, prevents a collision with adjacent obstacles, and controls speed in accordance with the traffic situations or road environments, using various cameras and radar sensors etc. without an instruction from a driver.
DASs have previously been mounted only in expensive cars, but recently, they are increasingly in use for middle and small cars with a growing focus on eco-friendly, economical driving for protecting the environment and saving energy resources. For example, a DAS may include an SCC (Smart Cruise Control), a LDWS (Lane Departure Warning System), a BSD (Blind Spot Detection), an AVM (Around View Monitoring System) and a HUD (Head Up Display). In those systems, the HUD unit is a system that displays various items of information for driving a vehicle, such as the driving information of the vehicle or navigation information, on the windshield glass within the main view of the driver while the vehicle is in motion. The HUD unit can display images of various items of information on the windshield glass of a vehicle by reflecting and enlarging the images with a projector and an optical unit.
The HUD unit is typically inspected in a vehicle inspection line, and in this inspection process, it can be determined whether distorted images are displayed due to, for example, variation of an anti-double reflection film in the windshield glass, the quality of the HUD system, and/or assembly variation of the vehicle, when the images are projected to the windshield glass. Inspection can be accomplished through a series of preparation processes for inspection, including moving the glass down or back, connecting a communication connector, installing a shield, operating a tester, inputting the tester, and the like, and also through a post-inspection process performed in the reverse order of the preparation process. However, since the HUD inspection process is usually performed manually by workers, the inspection cycle time increases, the work efficiency is deteriorated, and there is difficulty in using the inspectors and managing the quality.
The Description of the Related Art is made to help understanding the background of the present disclosure and may include matters out of the related art known to those skilled in the art. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.